Los trillizos Hyuuga y los primos U
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Los trillizos hyuuga tan parecidos como diferentes, parientes que se aman pero que pasara cuando en su vida aparezca la fuerte confusión del amor? los vínculos entre ellos correrán peligro? Una vez que la moneda sea lanzada, la decisión sera tomada, pero el destino como siempre sera el que tenga la ultima palabra. Un short-fic que espero les guste.


Hola mis amados lectores este será mi primer short-fic la verdad es que eso de inspirarme trae malas consecuencias jaja prometo trabajar en mis demás fic pronto (NO ME MATEN! ) –los cuales son un poco más largos- además esto va dedicado a 3 de mis autoras favoritas: **Rocio Hyuga, Miss pepinillo **y** Miss Tsuki-chan!**! Las súper admiro y ahora gracias a sus trabajos me he enamorado del menmahina!

Bueno les dejo advertencias:

Este fic es NaruhinaMenma, además de SasuHina Gender Bender.

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto**

Como siempre los invito a continuar leyendo, pasearse a leer alguno de mis otros trabajos, y a dejarme algún review pero por favor no olviden ser respetuosos. También aclaro dudas :D, y respondo comentarios.

**Yyy**

**Prólogo**

_``Su agitada respiración denotaba lo rápido que se movía, forzando a su cuerpo a avanzar a una velocidad inimaginable, el incómodo uniforme así como la opresión de su pecho no tanto por el esfuerzo físico, sino por el dolor y preocupación, le hacían aún más difícil su trayecto pero todo eso no importaba, si con eso podía llegar más rápido a donde estaban __**ellos**__…_

_A su par iba a mismo paso la dulce de su hermana, que a pesar de las diferencias que tuviesen siempre serian la relación más cercana de la otra, pero no era el tiempo de sentimentalismos, las necesitaban a ambas ahora, más que nunca.``_

Recorriendo los pasillos de un edificio abandonado en mal estado iban dos chicas prácticamente idénticas peli azules con ojos aperlados, piel de porcelana blanca, una con labial rojo, la otra sin maquillaje y diferentes flequillos iban corriendo a la par a una velocidad tal que parecía que su vida dependiera de ello.

Técnicamente así era.

Al fin lograron llegar a la azotea de aquel horrible lugar para solo ver la horripilante escena: un hombre alto de piel de porcelana cabello peli azul corto con flequillo con los ojos aperlados físicamente idéntico a ellas estaba en el piso inconsciente, con golpes, rasguños y una herida sangrándole en el abdomen se hallaba en brazos de una chica azabache que le lloraba desconsoladamente.

-**HINATARU-ONIICHAN! –ONIICHAN!**- gritaron al unísono al ver al chico aperlado mientras corrían preocupadas hacia él.

Cuando se acercaron pudieron ver cerca de ahí estaba un malherido chico azabache que se retorcía de dolor con rastro de sangre.

-**SASUKE-KUN! –**gritaron contrariadas de nuevo.

Pero lo que termino de paralizarlas fue que al voltear la vista pudieron ver que ahí al final del oxidado enrejado estaban 6 hombres, 2 de los cuales sostenían a un rubio con aire de dejarlo caer desde la altura, mientras este forcejeaba violentamente gritando amenazas, mientras que los otros 2 sostenían a otro pelinegro muy parecido al rubio que no forcejeaba por que se notaba algo le estaba provocando un fuerte dolor.

En ese momento su corazón se detuvo, ahí estaban esos hombres amenazando con ponerle fin a los amores de su vida, y aunque la ayuda ya venía en camino, no creían que llegara a tiempo para deterioros, un paso en falso seria su fin. Era obvio que tendrían que salvarlos ellas mismas si era necesario. Fue cuando hay una pulsada de dolor les hizo recordar algo trayendo consigo un pensamiento.

El pensamiento que se hizo latente en ambas fue: A QUIEN SALVARE?

Ambas querían a ambos chicos, asi como ambos chicos las querían a ellas, pero cual era al que de verdad amaban? Al que eligieran, le correspondería? Y que pasaba si su hermana también elegía al mismo?

Esto no sería fácil significaría que a quien salvaran era a quien habían elegido definitivamente, sin vuelta a atrás… pero que hacer…esto parecía no tener una respuesta clara, era confuso, doloroso, algo que realmente no deseaban hacer aun.

Cuando de repente el destino hizo de las suyas metiendo su cuchara obligándolas a tomar la decisión, como si el tiempo se les hubiera acabado, pues los hombres tiraran al ojiazul y ojivioleta provocando que ellas actuaran por puro insisto y fuera el corazón el que las guiase…

-**NARUTO-KUN!** –grito una

-**MENMA-KUN!** –grito la otra

Ahí se encontraban corriendo para salvar a quienes amaban, pero como rayos habían terminado en esa rara situación? Como se habían enamorado al grado de estar arriesgando sus vidas por ellos? Meses atrás si alguien les hubiese dicho que terminarían así, se hubieran burlado pero ahora pensaban que el destino era impredecible, fue así como recordaron como fue que sucedieron las cosas. Como es que en un instante la vida les cambio definitivamente.

**YYYY**

BUU jajaja admítanlo! Les arruine el momento jaja pero tranquilos ojala les haya gustado, la verdad es que bueno este no cuenta como capitulo porque es el prólogo, también tendrá epilogo así que este es un extra de numero de capítulos que planeo hacer. Hasta la próxima y prometo terminar este fic rapidito.


End file.
